Grieving
by Violet Rose of Darkness
Summary: Dick is upset, Jason's hesitant, Tim is suspicious, Damian's angry, and Celeste is just trying to help everyone cope. And Terry? He's trying to make sure his sister copes too. Or, the Bat Family grieves after Alfred's death.


**If you haven't guessed already, this is a Reverse AU. Which means that Dick is the youngest and Celeste (my OC if you didn't know) is the oldest. She and Terry are twins because I'm the authoress and what I say goes, got it? Good. Anyway, here are the ages:**

 _ **Celeste Wayne AKA Renegade:**_ **25 years old**

 _ **Terrance "Terry" Wayne AKA Black Wing:**_ **25 years old**

 _ **Damian Wayne AKA Nightcrawler:**_ **23 years old**

 ** _Timothy "Tim" Drake AKA Red Robin:_ 21 years old**

 _ **Jason Todd AKA Red Hood:**_ **18 years old**

 _ **Richard "Dick" Grayson AKA Robin:**_ **13 years old**

 **Anyway, please enjoy and remember that this is my first Reverse AU, so please be kind.**

OoOoOo

 _Recognized: Renegade-B08, Black Wing-B09_

Robin looked up in confusion. What were his two oldest siblings doing here? The rest of his family, bar Batman and Wonder Woman, hardly ever visited the Cave. What business could they possibly have here of all places? Robin grinned at them nonetheless. "Hey, Renegade, BW," he greeted cheerfully as they entered his room. He was always happy to see them. "What's up?"

Renegade and Black Wing looked at each other, as if neither of them knew what to say. "Robin," began Renegade, her usually strong voice wavering slightly. "I don't know how to say this. It's, uh..." Her voice cracked as she looked to her brother for help. This worried Robin. It was very seldom that his sister didn't know exactly how to handle a situation. She was always in control, almost as much as Batman himself. Usually, it was the other way around with the twins.

"Agent A," Black Wing finished for her, but his voice was fragile, weak. "He's gone, kiddo."

Robin's eyes widened as he took in the information. No. It wasn't true. They were probably playing a prank on him. Yeah, that was it. Later, the three of them would all be laughing about it. He then cackled, much to their confusion. "Nice try guys," he said. "You almost fooled me. Whose idea was it? Hood's? It was Hood's, wasn't it?" He hardly ever saw his predecessor, but they got along fine whenever he did.

Renegade kneeled down to his level. "Robin," she uttered softly. A tear slipped through her mask, though it was quickly wiped away. "We're not joking. He's gone." She embraced him tightly. "I'm so sorry."

Robin shoved her away. "No..." He glared harshly at them. " _No!_ You're lying! He's not dead! He's not!"

"Robin..."

"You're liars! Both of you!"

"Robin."

"I HATE YOU!"

" _Robin!_ " It was Renegade who spoke. Without another word, she took him into her strong arms and held him to her, stroking his hair. He gripped her suit, openly crying into her chest.

"I'm sorry," Robin whispered.

"For what?" asked Renegade, still holding him close.

"I don't hate you," Robin replied.

Renegade managed a small grin, despite the situation. "I know you don't, buddy."

OoOoOo

Renegade was still holding Robin when the three of them got to the Batcave. Nightcrawler and Red Robin were both standing there, neither of them knowing what to do. "Where's Jason?" Black Wing asked.

"He isn't coming," Red Robin answered curtly.

Nightcrawler crossed his arms. "Tt, good riddance," he spat. "No one wants nor needs the selfish street urchin here."

"Damian," hissed Renegade, though her tone was pleading. "Now is not the time." She looked down at Robin, who had gripped her tighter. "Don't worry, Dickie. I'm sure Jason-"

Nightcrawler slammed his fist into the wall. "No!" he shouted, making everyone jump. "Do _not_ make excuses for Todd, Celeste! He isn't coming because he only thinks of himself! Stop protecting him!" With that, he stormed out of the Batcave. Renegade handed Robin to Black Wing and followed him.

OoOoOo

Celeste caught up to her brother and grabbed his shoulder. "Damian, _stop_ ," she ordered, making him face her. "What's wrong with you? You can _not_ say those things about Jason in front of Dick." Damian and Jason had never gotten along, something that constantly put a strain on their family. Luckily, Celeste and Terry had always been able to break up their constant fights before they got too out of hand.

Damian shoved her hand away. "And why shouldn't I?" he demanded. "Grayson should know the truth."

"Damian," Celeste warned. She knew he was upset, but he had no right to talk about Jason like that. He wasn't the only one hurting.

"That he is a no good cretin who doesn't deserve the affection that you and Terrance give him. And he sure as hell does not deserve to be looked up to by Richard," Damian continued. "He should not even be on this Earth-"

Celeste clenched her fists. Jason's death was still a sore subject for her. "Damian, that's _enough_!" she very nearly shouted, making him look up at her in surprise. She almost never raised her voice at them. She fought the urge to hit him as her breaths shuddered with barely controlled rage. Violence wouldn't do either of them any good. "You. Listen to me. Now. Jason Todd is apart of this family and will be treated as such. Do I make myself clear?"

"But-" Damian protested.

Celeste's eyes narrowed dangerously. "Do. I make. Myself. Clear?" Damian glared back defiantly before stalking away from her. It wasn't that he was afraid of her, but he cared for his older sister in abundance. He rarely liked to argue with her, learning a long time ago that she was the oldest and what she says goes.

Celeste sighed. She was going to have to pay someone a visit.

OoOoOo

Celeste knocked on the door, waiting patiently for him to answer. Jason opened the door, looking like he was ready to attack before his eyes settled on the girl in front of him. "Celeste..." he whispered, as if he didn't believe she was really there.

Celeste gave him a crooked smile. "Hi, Jaybird," she greeted. "Can I come in?"

Jason stepped aside, allowing her to enter his small apartment. "Is this about Alfred?" he asked.

Celeste flinched at his name. "Somewhat," she answered. "Jason-"

Jason crossed his arms. "I'm not going," he said adamantly. "Not with Hell Spawn and Drake there watching my every fucking move, thinking I'll hurt you or Dick." He hadn't been too fond of Tim either when he lived with them.

Celeste gently placed her hand on top of his. "Dick and Terry really want you to be there," she told him. She inhaled deeply. " _I_ really want you to be there."

Jason wanted to say no, he really did. But if anyone could work their way into someone's heart, it was Celeste Wayne. "Hell Spawn and Drake don't want me there," he pointed out, trying to make an excuse.

Celeste put her hands on her hips. "I don't care. I'm the oldest, so what I say goes."

Jason laughed. The way she said that reminded him of when they were younger. "Did you all grieve this much when I died?" he joked. He instantly regretted when she froze and gripped her arms so hard that she actually drew blood. "Celeste-"

"Of course we did!" she told him, unshed tears shining in her eyes. "When the Joker got you, we all went crazy! I pulled Tim and Damian's asses out of college and made them come home right away!" She suddenly pulled him in for a hug. "Goddamn it, Jay, I'm so sorry! It's all my fault you died! I should have flown faster! If I had reached that warehouse a few seconds earlier-!" Her voice became quiter. "I should have killed him. I should have murdered the son of a bitch as soon as I had the chance. Oh Jason, I'm so sorry."

Jason hugged her back, gripping her close to him just as Dick had. For a second, she could see that violent fourteen year old boy with a big attitude and an even bigger heart. "It wasn't your fault, sis," he insisted. "You did everything you could to try to save me, right?" She nodded. "And Bruce wouldn't have let you kill Joker." He sighed. An upset Celeste was not something he liked to see. "I'll go. Only for you."

OoOoOo

Celeste and Jason entered the living room where everyone, bar their parents who were on an off-world mission, were gathered. "Hi, everyone," she greeted, smiling wide. "Look who's here!"

Jason waved. "Yo."

Dick beamed. "Jason!" he exclaimed, running to the young man.

Jason grinned, picking up the young boy in his arms. "Hey, kiddo! Wow, you're getting bigger every time I see you!" Surprisingly, Jason had taken a liking to Dick rather quickly. Celeste couldn't blame him, Dick was a wonderful little boy.

Tim cleared his throat. "Jason."

Jason put Dick down and met Tim's eyes. "Drake." He looked over at Damian. "Hell Spawn."

Damian's eyes narrowed. "Todd." There was an awkward silence after that.

Terry decided to break the ice by clapping Jason on the back. "My brother."

Jason grinned. "My brother."

Terry grinned back. "Did Celeste convince you to come?" he guessed.

Jason shrugged. "Hey, it's hard to say no to her."

Terry snorted. "You're telling me."

Celeste winked. "What can I say? I'm a charmer."

OoOoOo

Celeste found Tim in the library late at night. "Hey, Timmy," she greeted, sitting next to him. "What are you doing up? It's going on midnight."

"Do you really think we can trust him?"

Celeste sighed, this was to be expected. "I trust Jason with my life, Tim," she said honestly. "That should be enough for you."

"What if he hurts Dick?" Tim demanded.

"Tim!" Celeste scolded. "He would never! You know that!"

"Do I?" Tim challenged. "We don't know how that Lazarus Pit effected his brain, Celeste! He could just be trying to gain your trust so he can get his chance to finish Dick off!"

" _Stop,_ " Celeste snapped. "Tim, just stop. It's bad enough I have Damian on my ass about it, I don't need you to be too. Just drop it."

It was silent before Tim spoke again. "I miss him."

Celeste looped her arm around his shoulders. "Me too, kiddo. Me too." It was hard to believe he was really gone. Alfred had always seemed to strong, so able even for his old age. He was the Batman to their father's Batman.

OoOoOo

Celeste was on her way back to her room when she spotted a small figure sitting near the window of the hallway. "Dickie?" She knew it was him because honestly, who else was that small? She sat next to him. "Dickie, what are you doing?"

"I couldn't sleep," Dick told her. "What are _you_ doing?"

Celeste ruffled his hair. "Me neither, squirt." She scooped him up in her arms. "Come on, back to bed." She carried him back to his room and placed him in his bed. She was about to leave when there was a tug on her sleeve. "What's wrong, Dickie Bird?"

"Stay with me?" Dick asked.

Celeste smiled. "Sure," she agreed, laying down with him. "Only until you fall asleep." She ended up staying the whole night.

OoOoOo

Terry entered the laundry room where his sister was putting in a load. She had been doing almost all the chores around the house since Alfred's death, though this was one she had done frequently. "Hey, twin," he greeted softly.

"Hey, twin," Celeste replied quietly, her voice wavering.

"Celeste, are you crying?" Terry asked, slightly concerned. The last time he had seen her cry was when Jason had died.

Celeste swallowed the lump in her throat. "N-No," she whimpered. "Why would you say that?"

Terry gently turned her around, scanning her face. "Because your face is all puffy and there are tears coming out you're eyes," he answered. "Why are you crying?" Of course, he already knew the answer.

"I'm doing the laundry by myself," Celeste choked out. He waited a while for her to continue. "A-Alfred always did the laundry w-with me." She buried her face into the shirt she was folding, sobbing loudly.

Terry looped an arm around her shoulders. "Hey, now," he uttered gently. "Don't cry. That's _my_ shirt you're soaking." Her face was hidden, but he knew she was grinning. "Come on, don't tell me you're ready to _fold_ already."

Celeste chuckled. "Terry," she whined playfully. "What did we say about the puns?"

Terry shrugged. "Hey, they always get you to laugh," he pointed out.

Celeste laughed this time (the first genuine laugh he'd heard in the last few days), but frowned a few seconds later. "Mom and Dad are going to be heartbroken," she reminded him. "How am I gonna tell them?"

"How are _we_ gonna tell them," Terry corrected her.

Celeste sighed. "Terry-"

"No," Terry interrupted her. "I don't care if you were born five minutes earlier. We're both the oldest, we do this together."

Celeste leaned on his shoulder. "You're the best twin ever," she told him.

Terry smirked. "I am pretty great, huh?" That earned him a whack on the shoulder.

OoOoOo

 **So, how was it? Good or bad, feedback is always appreciated! Please review!**


End file.
